Tal'sin Secura
Background Born 8 BBY on Ryloth, Tal'sin vividly remembers the harsh treatment of twi'leks by both the Hutts and the Empire. Four years before the battle of Yavin, both of the boy's parents were killed, a mystery that was never solved. Even at a young age, Tal'sin was wary of his surroundings. With little faith in his temporary guardians' ability to protect him, they very young twi'lek ran away, roaming the caves and tunnels of Ryloth, keeping himself hidden from the authorities as well as the harsh Rylian sun. Though a natural born survivor, quick witted and hearty, the local law enforcement soon caught him. Sent away to a distant relative living on Tatooine, Tal'sin was forced to abandon what little he had on Ryloth. For twelve years, under the tutelage of his uncle, he learned the history of his family, as well as how to fight, shoot, disappear... all the things a deadly assassin might need to know. At age 17, Tal'sin left to join the New Republic Military. At the time, he believed in their cause; the racist Empire and greedy Hutts doing little to endear the twi'lek to them. His natural talents quickly saw him matched with the marines, the elite ground forces of the Republic. With pride he fought many battles with many Rebellion veterans, as well as younger fighters such as himself, eager to prove themselves in combat. It was not long, however, until the ideals of the New Republic began to sit not quite right with the twi'lek. The loss of many battles, coupled with a new-found friendship with the Imperial defector Sandor Woden saw Tal'sin leave the marines, content to fight any opponent by himself. Never an agent of evil, Tal'sin was rarely loathe to help those in need. Several months after his departure from the New Republic, Tal'sin found himself contained aboard the Imperial ship, the ISC Broadsword, a personal prisoner of Lynae (Cassius) Caiton after an ill-fated attempt to humble an oppressive Darth Malign. It was not long, however, before Tal'sin's natural instincts as a survivor and a fighter kicked in and showed an avenue of escape from his prison. As Lynae prepared to torture the twi'lek for information, Tal'sin broke free of his chains, incapacitating one guard and killing another. Seizing the Captain, the former marine used her as a bartering chip off the ship and into New Republic space. Still unpopular after his disappearance from the military, Tal'sin exchanged the ship's captain and an Imperial shuttle for 10,000 credits. After this, the twi'lek disappeared for almost two years, eventually popping up once again on Ord Mantell. A chance encounter led him to Tyy'sun Eson, and an offer to serve the Maffi/Zhao Organization. With no other direction and a thirst for the blood of his enemies, Tal'sin accepted the offer, working as a call-in soldier, doing the jobs few others had the skill or morale flexibility to accomplish. Sparking a friendship with a damaged Chez'na, Tal'sin now works for the Maffi, though his own private agenda remains a secret. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link